Love Without Lily
by dracosally
Summary: He sat on a four poster bed, green hangings pulled around him, away from everyone else. Tears rolled down his cheeks. The seventh year Slytherin was finding the news about his closest friend hard to take. One-Shot!


Disclaimer: I can so not own Harry potter because I write fan fiction. FAN fiction. Meaning I don▓t own it. Tada, aren▓t I smart.

Without Lily!

He sat on a four poster bed, green hangings pulled around him, away from everyone else. Tears rolled down his cheeks. His eyes, nose and cheeks were red and puffy. The seventh year Slytherin was finding the news about his closest friend hard to take. She was now dating him-James Potter. He▓s been asking her out for 7 years and now see says ▒Yes▓! Another tear rolled down his cheek. He cast a silencing charm around his bed.  
⌠I BLOODY HATE JAMES DAMN IT POTTER. HE STOLE MY GIRL. THE GIT!■ Severus Snape yelled at the top of his voice. More tears ran down his cheek. Then he laughed. It was small but still a laugh. He remembered the first time that James and Lily had met.

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX 

Severus Snape and Lily Evans sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. It was the start of there first year and both of them couldn▓t wait to get to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Lily was reading Hogwarts, a History for the second time since she had got her letter. She had been so excited that day. The compartment door slid open Snape looked up to see Sirius black standing there with another boy who had messy brown hair. ⌠Can we sit here Snape?■ Black asked. They weren▓t friends or anything, but they had met a few times had party▓s and such.  
⌠Sure.■ the two boys walked in. Lily looked up and held her hand out too Sirius. ⌠Lily Evans■ She introduced herself as. ⌠Sirius Black■ he said in his charming little voice, shaking her hand. ⌠James Potter said the Messy haired boy taking lily▓s hand and kissing it lightly. ⌠Madam.■ Lily gave him a look she never used. She picked up her Hogwarts a History book.  
⌠James you▓re a real charmer.■ and with that she hit him across with her book. ⌠But don▓t you ever do that again.■ She continued in a voice she used on her sister, Petunia, when she did things to Severus. James Potter put the Sorting hat on his head with a rather large black eye. ⌠GRYFFINDOR■

XxXxX Flashback over XxXxX

Severus smiled at the fond memory. He knew there was one thing he needed to do. He needed to tell her how he felt and soon. It was the only way he could try to like her choice. He found a spare bit of parchment and wrote a quick note on it. He called a house elf.  
⌠Take this to Miss Lily Evans in the Head Girls suite.■ he told it and with a small pop as it apparated. Snape went into the bathroom a quickly fixed his face with some quick glamour charms, taking away the redness and puffiness from his eyes. Picking up his cloak as he left the dorm. People watched but didn▓t find it weird thinking that he was probably off to the kitchens. But Snape walked straight to past the turn off to the kitchens and through the door into the Entrance Hall.

XxXxX

Lily Evans lay on her bed. Thinking about everything and nothing. There was small pop but she thought nothing of it. Something tugged on the part of her skirt that hung over the side of her bed. Sitting up she saw a house elf. ⌠Please Miss Lily.■ It squeaked, ⌠Candy has a note for you, Miss.■ she handed it to lily.  
⌠Thank you, Candy! You may go now.■ With a small pop the House elf disappeared. Lily looked at the folded piece of parchment in her hand. She unfolded it and read it.

Lily! We need to talk! Please meet me under the Beech tree beside the Lake at 9:30!  
Sev! 

Lily thought about whether or not it was worth going. When she finally decided she should it was 9:25. Grabbing her warmer cloak she left stopping outside her portrait.  
⌠James Potter is coming to see me at about ten o▓clock. Let him in and tell him I will be there soon if I▓m not already back.■ Lily hurried through the corridors. She checked her watch. 9:35 but she was in the Entrance hall Sev would wait for her.

XxXxX

Time was passing, it was 9:25. There were only 5 more minutes. Snape was going over what he would say. 9:30! Where is she! It▓s not like Lily to be late. I suppose she▓s off with her boyfriend!  
9:35! If she▓s not here in five minutes I will leave its way to cold.  
9:37! Snape heard footsteps behind him; he turned and saw Lily Evans walking towards him. She sat down next to him. ⌠Sev! We can still be friends. He▓s not going to change anything. I swear.■ ⌠He already has. Lily, I love you. Why did you have to pick, him?■ Severus said.  
⌠What do you mean by me picking him?■ ⌠I mean, he▓s James Potter. He will always be the same stuck up person he▓s always been.■ ⌠You don▓t know him. Sev. He really is a lovely guy.■ ⌠Yeah! When he and Black aren▓t trying to get rid of me.■ ⌠You deserve it most of the time. We haven▓t been close since fifth year.■ ⌠Well, you suit him. You▓re just a filthy little Mudblood. You▓re just like all of them. But you and Potter won▓t last.■ ⌠I HATE YOU. I REALLY HATE YOU. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EVER.■ and with that Lily ran back into the castle tears streaming down here face.  
Snape stood there bewildered at what had happened. ▒Why did I call her a mudblood? Lily was right we haven▓t been close since fifth year.▓

XxXxX Flashback XxXxX

James Potter had his wand out Snape was upside down in the air. People stood around them laughing. Sirius Black had his wand out as well. Lily Evans stormed through the crowd ⌠What has he ever done to you?■ She screamed.  
⌠It▓s more the fact he▓s breathing, really.■ Potter replied.  
⌠Let him go.■ ⌠I will if you go out with me, Evans.■ ⌠I won▓t go out with you if hell freezes over.■ Snape fell, as potter lost concentration. He picked up his wand and walked off. Snape turned when he got to crowd and looked at Lily.  
⌠I didn▓t need your help, Mudblood.■ he snarled ⌠Take it back.■ James Potter had his wand pointed at Severus.  
⌠James leave him alone. I don▓t care. You▓re just as bad as him.■ ⌠I wouldn▓t call you a you-know-what.■

XxXxX Flashback over XxXxX

Snape slowly walked back too the castle. ▒I guess hell froze over yesterday.▓ He thought to himself. He walked back with his head hung low.

XxXxX

Lily ran back into the castle tears streaming down here face. ▒I hate Him, I hate him. He had no right to question my decision.▓ She didn▓t even realise that she was outside her portrait. ⌠James Potter is here Miss Evans.■ The Tiger in her portrait told her as it swung open. ⌠Lily, Where have you┘ Lily what▓s wrong? ⌠Snape!■ Lily replied sitting down next to James he cuddled her tightly.

XxXxX

Snape didn▓t feel like going to the common room, instead he went into a room behind a portrait of a snake. He sat down on the cold rock floor. It was happening he was losing Lily Evans

XxXxX Four Years Later XxXxX

Severus Snape sat in his home lonely as ever. An owl tapped at the window. He took the Daily Prophet. Opening it he read the Headline.

VOLDEMORT DESTROYED. HARRY JAMES POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED.

Severus read the article twice to make sure he had it right. He sunk on to the floor. He would help Harry James Potter. I owe him my life, twice. He had no idea that he would see Lily every time he looked at her son. It was official. He was Without Lily

(A/N: So this was just an idea I had after I read the Seventh book but just never got it down on paper. Hope you enjoyed. Please Read and Review. 


End file.
